Interlude
by Kalira69
Summary: Sharing a powerful talent as sensors allows for the sharing of . . . rather more, between lovers. Tobirama, enjoying his day off, knows Madara has been hard at work and thinks it is high time he took a break.


Written for MadaTobi Week, Day 7: Something Kinky

* * *

Tobirama hummed to himself, checking the room over one last time, then beginning to draw water out of the air to fill the larger of the two baths. There was a perfectly good plumbing system, but this was easier, when he just wanted a bath quickly.

. . .much as Madara would heat the water himself, when _he_ wanted a hot bath quickly, rather than rely on the heating system in the bath. Tobirama smiled wryly. Possibly ninja were too conditioned to being self-sufficient in _myriad_ ways.

Tobirama left the bath to itself to heat as he checked that the house was locked down, then stripped, brushed his hair, and finally scrubbed himself clean from head to toe. He paused as he rose, letting his senses creep outwards, finding Madara just where he should be - alone in his office at the Tower.

Hashirama was not there, but near the edge of the village, along with Touka and Izuna - and good luck to him with that - and the Tower was a little quieter this afternoon than most.

Tobirama smiled to himself and narrowed his focus, smoothing his hands over his own body and then _fluttering_ his chakra as he reached out and past his lover again. He repeated the gesture twice more even as he sank into the bath - with a shiver for the heat as it began to seep into his bones. Madara's influence; Tobirama had always enjoyed hot baths but it had definitely reached new levels after sharing baths with his lover.

Madara's molten chakra rose and flickered in return, and Tobirama smiled, closing his eyes and sinking back against the edge of the bath comfortably. He could feel Madara in his office, tense and faintly frazzled - as he always was when working on something new and troublesome - and curious. And Madara, he knew, could feel _him_ in return - hot and easy and happily relaxed in a way he only ever was when in the water.

Tobirama modulated his chakra, focusing his emotions. A curious wave, formed and sent to wash over his lover.

Madara's own chakra spiked abruptly with irritation, then smoothed immediately. Frustrated and angry, but not with Tobirama. A wearing feeling that spoke of exhaustion, then that too was quickly gone.

Tobirama hummed, letting his light touches up and down his own body grow a little firmer under the water, becoming proper caresses, spiralling and unmistakable. He moaned softly, his plan, the position he found himself in, and his lover's chakra heady and hot as it filled his senses combining to call a swift response from his body.

Tobirama shivered as he teased himself, fingertips ghosting up the length of his hardening cock under the water. The water swirled around him, intensified in the wake of his own touches, a ticklish, soft caress that made his toes curl and his back arch, hips tilting - every movement prolonging the sensation until he was moaning softly, pouring chakra into the portion of his senses attuned to his lover, letting his emotions and physical sensations settle heavily over Madara through his own senses.

Madara's chakra flared, heavy and growing even hotter, and Tobirama groaned, wrapping his hand around his cock a little roughly. "_Madara_. . ." he moaned, tilting his head back and arching his body, smoothing a hand over his chest and pinching at one of his nipples as he stroked his cock with his other hand, spreading his thighs wide.

The water caressed his skin, swirling up between his legs as he parted them to make way for his absent lover, and Tobirama's lashes fluttered as pleasure rolled through him in a heavy wave.

Slow, he reminded himself, a moan catching in his throat as he shifted to rest against the side of the bath more securely . . . but not restrained.

* * *

A shiver flickered through Madara as his lover's chakra seeped in around the edges of his senses. He leaned back and smiled, focusing in return, their chakra meshing with sweet familiarity, despite their clashing natures.

Tobirama was warm and content, and Madara could feel the lazy pleasure in his body, the sweet tingle of paradoxically blended calm and thrill that only came when he was surrounded by his affinity. He must be in the bath. Maybe after he'd elected to spend the morning with some of the children he trained - and played with - he'd wound up dirty.

Madara huffed as Tobirama's curiosity brushed over him, and let his emotions spike clearly in his chakra, rolling his shoulders. He was stiff from sitting at his desk, tense and focused, all day. He'd even skipped his break for lunch - and lunch itself - trying to clear some of the tangled mess on his desk.

Madara twitched as a _different_ kind of pleasure flickered through his lover, easily tangible in his chakra, with so much of it focused on each other. Madara struggled to catch his breath, eyes widening, and felt the languid wave of warmth as Tobirama caressed himself. He closed his eyes. Tobirama's arousal was building quickly, thick and heated, and his chakra rippled as it all but washed over Madara, carrying pleasure and want and sweet expectation with it.

Madara took a shaky breath, his toes curling and his hands flexing on his desk.

Shivery pleasure flooded Tobirama's body as he moved in the water - and the water moved around him, _over_ him - and Madara groaned, shoving his paperwork away as desire lanced through him in turn. His chakra surged and he pushed it at Tobirama, tightening the sensory loop between them.

A sharper, broader pleasure sank into him as his cock - already hard in his pants, beginning to ache beneath the fabric - twitched with the shadow sensation of Tobirama stroking himself under the water. A tight little tug rolled taut pleasure from Madara's chest down into his belly as Tobirama must have twisted at one of his own nipples.

Madara moaned again, clawing onto enough sense to activate the seals locking - and silencing; _bless_ Tobirama's clever brain - his office. Then he tugged at his clothes as his lover's pleasure continued to lap at him in soft, warm waves that threatened to suck him under, dizzy and breathless.

His sash caught at the side of his chair but it was free enough to get his shirt off, and he let it pool on the floor at his side as he shivered, body thrumming with the slow sweeps of Tobirama's caresses to himself and the fainter touch of the water moving around him. Madara focused on every tiny sensation, pushing his own chakra in return as Tobirama reached for him in an almost needy rush.

He stroked his own chest, covering his nipples with his palms as Tobirama twisted at one of his own again. Madara's cock twitched, and Tobirama stroked himself almost roughly, barely gentled by the water and the slower speed, fingers sliding one by one over the tip of his cock. Madara's own throbbed uncomfortably, trapped in his pants, and he arched his hips and pushed them down out of the way, letting them stay where they caught just below his knees.

Tobirama stroked both hands up his inner thighs, spreading them wider, and Madara tried to follow suit only to hit the sides of his chair. He moaned, running his hands up and down his body again as Tobirama moved, Tobirama's own hands on himself avoiding anywhere particularly sensitive in favour of light caresses and the sensual heat of the water whirling around him.

Madara whined and grabbed for his cock, a little more roughly than he should have - _he_ wasn't in the bath, and there was nothing but his own precome to slick his path or slow his movements, the thin leather of his glove clinging and almost rasping over the delicate skin of his cock - and felt a spark of amusement wrapped up in pleasure both sexual and fond from his lover. Tobirama's fingers teased up behind his sac, nudging firmly with the tips and sending a wave of heated pleasure rolling through both of them.

Madara's fingers twitched around his cock and he panted, trying to catch his breath even as his lover's name spilled from his tongue.

Tobirama's hands continued to play in teasingly, luxuriously soft strokes, here and there over his body. He moved in the water with a pulse of languid, wanton pleasure and twisted as the water caressed him _everywhere_.

Madara groaned, shifting in his chair and arching his hips higher. Tobirama moaned or cried out loudly enough Madara could feel the thrum and brief moment of an ache in his own throat, and it made his toes curl.

Drawing a deep breath, he gripped himself and stroked firmly, his free hand sliding firmly up and then back down his chest, the fingertips of his glove dragging almost ticklishly over his ribs, the warm, beaten-soft palm teasing over his nipple. A shivery pulse of want from Tobirama was accompanied by a shadow sensation of the water around his hips and thighs swirling, likely in reaction to his _own_ movement, rocking upwards and into the caress of the water.

Madara groaned, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock, his foreskin catching against the leather, the not quite uncomfortable sensation drawing a startled cry from his lips. A hot flare of lines, a handful on each side of his hips, made Madara jump and his cock twitch in his grip.

Tobirama's short nails, he thought, digging into his own skin under the hot water, which made the small scratches _burn_. Madara groaned again, then whined, arching and stroking himself a little faster, despite the rough drag of leather on skin sticky-slick with precome.

He gasped softly as the shivery caress of the water slipped up over Tobirama's face and head, and wondered if it had been intentional or if he had slipped due to distraction from the pleasure flooding his body, either his own or what he could feel from Madara. Twisting his wrist, palm sliding against the shaft of his cock, Madara shivered and let out a soft moan. He pinched harder at his nipple this time, then reached up further and rubbed thoughtlessly over his collarbones and the base of his neck.

He could feel the burning pressure of being unable to breathe from his lover, and it made him feel even dizzier as he struggled to catch his breath, hips rocking up into his own touch.

Tobirama rose out of the water again, with a shivery chill tickle of air on wet skin that made Madara shudder and curl into his chair. Tobirama's fingers ran through his own hair and down his neck - an odd sensation for Madara, light and fleeting, without the weight or catch that came with the same gesture for him - and then one hand trailed down his chest, lightly scratching and pinching, and the other rose to trace his open mouth. Madara's breath came shallow as Tobirama nipped at his own fingertips - Madara could feel the sting under the protective leather of his gloves, even as he shifted his grip around his cock - and then sucked at them, clever tongue curling around the tips.

Madara panted, hips hitching against his own touch, his head falling back against his chair. His fingers curled against the base of his neck, his knuckles resting just above his collarbone, where he could feel his own rough breaths and the throb of his heartbeat.

Tobirama released his fingers, shifting in the water again and stroking his cock as it moved around him in tingling, shivery, barely-there caresses. Madara shuddered and fidgeted, toes curling and thigh muscles tensing.

A slick little burn pressed _inside_ him and Madara's hips jerked. Tobirama tugged gently at his rim with the one fingertip he had pressed inside himself under the water. His other hand gave another almost sloppily careless stroke to his cock and then switched to smoother caresses up the insides of his thighs, interspersed with little scratches and harsher pressure even as he spread them wide.

Madara moaned, lashes fluttering, muscles clenching around a pressure that wasn't _there_ in his own body. Tobirama gripped his thigh as he pushed a second finger inside himself, deeper this time, more of a stretch.

Madara dragged his hand down his chest and belly again, muscles tensing as Tobirama rocked and twisted his fingers inside himself, free hand brushing in fleeting caresses over his thighs, chest, stomach. Occasionally he teased his cock with another loose-gripped stroke, or toyed with the head.

Madara whimpered at the sensations mirrored through him, the pulsing of Tobirama's chakra as his pleasure built ever higher in a swamping wave.

Madara swept both his hands up his body as he arched into the touch, his cock throbbing from Tobirama's almost playful, _afterthought_ strokes to his own.

Tobirama's chakra _shivered_, threading through his own in a comfortable, familiar mesh that made Madara purr.

Tobirama curled his fingers and stroked inside himself, trailing teasingly back and forth a few times, twisting his fingers and pushing them deep, then pulling them almost free of his body - his muscles twitched and clung, Madara's own mimicking the desperate little clenches - before finally, _finally_ brushing over his sweet spot. Madara mewled breathlessly, the fiery pleasure skating along under his skin, and though he couldn't hear Tobirama, he could _remember_ what Tobirama sounded like at the first caress there, deep inside.

It made him shudder, muscles clenching and cock throbbing. He wrapped his hand around his shaft again, just as Tobirama did the same, and Madara cried out at the slow, slightly rough strokes - both directly to his body and the shadow sensation from his lover. His own, with the rough-soft grain of his glove against his heated skin; Tobirama's, gentled by the sweeping caress of the water and _so hot_ from the bath.

Tobirama moved, shoulders bracing more firmly against the edge of the bath, and bent his knees up, legs spread wide as he pushed his fingers deeper inside himself and stroked his cock in a languid, rough rhythm. He ran his fingertips over the head of his cock one by one, and worked a third inside himself.

Madara felt the stretch and burn of it and whimpered, his muscles tightening on nothing.

Still languidly stroking his cock, pausing from time to time to caress the head and rub up beneath it, Tobirama took it slow as he rocked his fingers into himself.

The water tickled and caressed him, teasing in tingling sweeps of sensation that washed over Madara as he focused on his lover. Every so often Tobirama twisted and shifted, and the feeling of the water around him intensified, even as he returned to the position he had settled in as he first began to set a rhythm for himself between both hands.

Madara's toes curled and he braced his feet against the floor, hips rolling up into his own hand, fingers rubbing over and tugging at first one nipple and then the other. He was still struggling to catch his breath, gasping between little moaning cries.

Tobirama's fingers were worked deep inside himself and his strokes lingered and teased over the head of his cock but no longer stopped entirely to do so, nor did he take his hand away to caress elsewhere. Madara shivered and fidgeted as he pushed up into his own steady strokes, inner muscles clenching as Tobirama pushed his fingers deeper into himself, pressing across the almost painfully sensitive bundle of nerves inside and sending pleasure through his body in a wave of sparking heat.

Madara mewled again, squeezing his cock gently and pressing back in his chair, gasping and shivering. Tobirama twisted his fingers inside himself with a softer, aching burn of pleasure, then pushed against his sweet spot again, firmer this time even though Madara could feel the spike of almost-pain it brought.

Groaning, Madara twisted his hips as though he could intensify the sensation by his own movements - or maybe get away from it.

Neither made any difference to what _Tobirama_ was feeling, and thus what Madara was feeling from his tight focus on his lover and their meshed chakra. Madara poured more chakra into his senses, pushed it at Tobirama and _felt_ his lover's heartrate leap, the tingling tension that raced through him. It made Madara dizzy.

The outside of Tobirama's knee pressed against the side of the bath and his fingers curled hard inside himself as he stroked himself roughly. Madara could feel the raw, gasping ache in his throat as he breathed quick and hard, maybe crying out.

Madara moaned, hips jerking and voice catching in his throat as his fingers twitched, grip faltering. Pleasure broke and roared through Tobirama, his chakra spiking and wild with it, the water around him whipped by his own energy and winding around his body.

Madara choked on a cry as his own orgasm was all but dragged out of him in the wake of his lover's, his body flaring with heat and every muscle trembling. The sensory loop of their chakra focused on and feeding into each other prolonged the pleasure surging through them both, and Madara wasn't entirely sure how long it was he sprawled, spent, in his chair, head spinning and chakra humming with his lover's pleasure and power coiled beautifully against and through his own.

Eventually his mind began to settle, pulling back together, and he uncurled his fingers and slowly sat up, eyes falling to the mess of work across his desk he had abandoned.

He groaned and stretched, then cleaned himself up as best he could in his office before redressing. He eyed his desk, then sighed and finished the _one_ thing he had been midway through dealing with when Tobirama's chakra washed over him, drawing his attention.

It was perhaps not his best work, but he _did_ finish it, acceptably. The rest of what he hadn't done today . . . could wait.

Madara locked up his office and made his way across the village at a quick, easy pace. Perhaps a little slower than he would usually move. He was still edging up on _feeling_ wobbly, though his steps were sure.

He was still moving quickly enough that he made it home, even through the Uchiha compound, without being stopped or drawn into conversation, however fleeting. He smiled as he climbed the steps and let himself into his own home, relaxing even further the moment the door closed behind him.

He shed his sandals and moved through the house directly towards the warm thrum of his lover's presence.

Madara's breath caught and he stopped in the corridor.

Tobirama was just coming out of the bathing room, pale skin flushed a faint rosy colour everywhere his yukata didn't conceal it. Though . . . the pale blue yukata he wore was so thin that where it clung to his damp skin, it not only moulded temptingly to his body, it was almost possible to see the colour of his skin - brought up by the heat of the bath or the aftermath of pleasure or both - through it, Madara thought.

He swallowed thickly.

Tobirama ran a hand through his hair, falling spikily damp around his face, then raised his head and looked at Madara. He smiled, his warm red eyes a little glossy and not as sharply focused as usual. "Welcome back, love. . . Sooner than I expected you."

Madara opened his mouth, then took a breath. "I- You were. . ." he began. "You _deliberately_. . ."

Tobirama made a soft, almost inquisitive sound.

Madara sighed, shoulders dropping as he took a step towards his lover, letting go of the small impulse to scold Tobirama for the distraction he had made of himself. "You made me realise there were . . . far better things I could be doing, and better places to be, and I finished most of everything that was _pressing_." he said, hands coming up to slide over Tobirama's thighs to his hips, then his waist.

Tobirama was warm and slightly damp even through the fabric of his yukata, and Madara had to take a deep breath. "Oh, did I?" he asked with a lazy smile.

"_Yes._" Madara confirmed, and a part of him wanted to snipe at his lover for that little taunt, but. . . He tugged Tobirama close, leaning into him, and purred when Tobirama kissed his cheek and wrapped him into an embrace in return.

"You feel good." Tobirama observed, his voice a little thick and warm.

Madara blinked, then snorted. _He_ felt good? He brushed his hands over Tobirama's body, holding his lover snugly against himself, then fidgeted a bit, less than comfortable despite the sensations of warmth and pleasure still lingering in his body. While he had cleaned up before pulling his clothes back on, they would still feel better _off_ him - not least because he was still rather sensitive after his overwhelming orgasm.

They stayed wrapped up in each other, standing just outside the bathing room, for a little while longer, and then reluctantly disengaged. Tobirama swayed a little on his feet, hazy-eyed and relaxed. Madara put a hand on his hip, and he tilted his head, giving Madara a curious look, then smiling slightly before stepping away and nudging Madara towards their bedroom, tugging at his shirt but not speaking.

Madara sighed, rolled his shoulders, and went to wash up a little better before changing into a light yukata of his own. When he stepped out again, he found Tobirama had gone into the main room, settling into the cushions scattered in heaps on the floor near the currently cold irori. Madara went to him, tugging his lover into his arms once more.

Tobirama curled into his embrace willingly, hands stroking lazily over Madara in return, and Madara smiled, nuzzling into his damp hair behind his ear. Tobirama stretched languidly and came to rest against his chest with a little purr.

Madara curled his arms around his lover and closed his eyes, running a hand up and down Tobirama's side and back as he let himself drift, content and warm, any tension he had been carrying completely washed away.


End file.
